


Make you smile

by Darknessisafriend



Category: You Were Never Really Here (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21723787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darknessisafriend/pseuds/Darknessisafriend
Summary: Just a fluffly imagine on a snowy day <3
Relationships: Joe (You Were Never Really Here)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	Make you smile

You had met Joe a few months ago, you had moved in the flat next to his house, and for some reason electricity wasn’t working, so you knocked at his door to ask for a candle and maybe warm up your food in the microwave. Joe had been quite cold at first, very suspicious for a reason you couldn’t explain; thankfully his mom had stepped in and invited you in. As you started to talk, Joe must have felt you were no threat and he seemed to relax a bit, but he never left his mother’s side. Still he didn’t talk much, to your regrets, you found him quite handsome, he was quite well built, you found yourself thinking about how nice it was to be in his arms, he had a man bun and you just wanted to let his hair loose, bury your fingers in them; and those eyes, their color was mesmerizing and they bared a deep pain, you wanted to change that.

After eating your plate you had returned to your place, as you were about to enter, you heard his voice call you, Joe asking if he could take a look, maybe he could solve the problem; you had gladly accepted and spent a few hours more with him until he managed to fix the problem, however he had refused any kind of thanks from you and had left.

You never tried to talk to him again, even though you had run into him a few times afterwards, it really made you sad not to be able to get to know him but he always seemed so distant and kinda bothered by your presence, so you left him be, maybe he had social anxiety or issues to develop relationship with other people.

But this all changed, one day when he wasn’t home, and his mom had escaped to end up on the road. Thankfully, you were home this day and had noticed her, and kept her with you all day waiting for Joe to come and open the now locked door. You had never seen him so terrified before and he had been so thankful that you had saved his mom.

After this event, your relationship with Joe drastically changed, he trusted you, enough to give a spare key and let you check on his mother when he wasn’t there. When he had finally gotten used to your presence in his house, you often stayed after his mom went to bed, talking with him, or watching a movie; until one day you just couldn’t resist and kiss him, he had frozen, not sure of what you just did. And he was not down for it at first, he had told you, that you didn’t know him, that he’s fucked up, but you were ready to give him all the time he needs. Of course it was a bit awkward afterwards.

But after a couple of weeks, he couldn’t resist anymore, with difficulty he had told you about his childhood, the PTSD from which he suffered, it explained a lot about his previous behavior with you. However he never spoke about his job, he said he wanted you to be safe, and for that you shouldn’t know, you had accepted it, of course you had so many questions going through your head, but you trusted him.

After dating for a few months you had finally moved in with him, it was much easier, and he was also relieved that you could be there for his mother when he couldn’t. He had even confessed one night that it was very nice to come home to someone waiting for him.

Now, Christmas was getting closer, it will be the first time celebrating with him and his mom, you were excited, you planned on making it the happiest Joe has ever had.

You stirred in your bed, you were feeling colder than usual, so you turned looking for Joe’s warm body, your hand met his back, you felt him slightly jump at the contact. You winced.

“Joe, it’s me honey…sorry I woke you up…” you apologized, you didn’t mean to wake him up, he could be very jumpy during the night, due to his hypervigilance he was afraid something might happen at any moment, and that’s exactly what had happened, for a brief moment he had forgotten where he was and with who. You felt him turn around and his arm encircled your body, hugging you tightly, he buried his head in the crook of your neck.

“It’s okay Joe, everything his okay.” You whispered in his ear while caressing his back soothingly. You finally opened your eyes, the light in the room was bright as if it was summer outside, or could it be snow? The idea suddenly popped in your mind, that would explain the chilly air and the bright light from outside, excitement rose in your chest. You kept it inside, Joe needed you right now; so you stayed with him until he felt better, he finally looked up to meet your eyes, and he closed the gap between your mouths, his kiss was strong, needy, looking for comfort.

As you ran out of air, you caressed his cheek, a tender smile forming on your lips.

“I’ll be right back.” You told him, giving him a quick peck on the lips as you got up and went to the window, lifting the curtains. You opened your mouth agape when you saw all the snow, freshly fallen, it had snowed a lot, a thick layer covering the top of the cars.

“Joe! there’s snow! Come!” you squealed happily, you couldn’t wait to go outside. You heard him move and get out of bed, he came to stand behind you, once again putting his arms around your waist, his chin resting on your shoulder. You turned your head to look at his reaction. He didn’t smile but he looked at the snow intensely, almost fascinated, it was a good start.

“Let’s go outside!!” you beamed as you turned to face him, putting your arms around his neck.

“To do what?” he asked clueless.

“Well, play in the snow, dummy!” you teased playfully kissing his cheek as you went to dress warmly. You heard him sight as he looked for clothes in the closet, you couldn’t wait to show him it could be fun, that was your goal for today, make him smile with happiness. When you were finally dressed and he was too, you excitedly took his hand and ran down the stairs.

When you opened the door, the cold air hit you, it was so refreshing, you closed your eyes and took a deep breath, the air felt so pure. A smile on your lips, you turned to look at Joe and to your great pleasure he was also enjoying the atmosphere. You let go of his hand to let yourself fall in the snow, the thickness almost burying you, you giggled at the sensation, you started to move your legs and arms to make a snow angel.

“C’mon Joe, it’s fun!” you invited him. After a pause, he gave in and went to lie down in the snow next to you.

“So how do you do it? Just moving my arms and legs from inside to outside?” he asked, trying to find the same fun you had.

“Exactly! Just close your eyes and feel what’s around you.” You replied softly. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes and started to slowly move his members. After a bit you saw his frown dissipate, he was relaxing, his face peaceful, you watched him, until he stopped and stayed still, enjoying the peace he felt.

“It feels…nice…”he murmured, reopening his eyes and looking at you, he reached for your hand, you both stared at each other, no need to speak, his eyes thankful, thankful you were bringing him peace, and you were happy, that’s exactly what you wanted to give him, rest, at least for a bit.

When the both of you finally got up, you looked at your snow angels, his was definitely bigger than yours, but it looked like they were holding hands. It’s was cute; then another cute idea came up, snowball fight of course! No better way to have fun.

“What do you think about a snowball fight?” you tempted him with a mischievous smile, you wanted to make sure he was okay with it, just in case it could trigger something in him, that’s the least thing you wanted. He seemed to think for a bit.

“You’re going to lose, you know that?” he answered seriously but you could see a bit of playfulness in his eyes.

“Oh don’t be so sure about that!” you replied challenging as your ran to hide behind a tree and crouched down to prepare your first snowball. Then, slowly you looked on the side to see where he was, and he was nowhere to be seen, adrenaline started to build in your body, you put yourself under cover once again, and before you could see it, you received a snowball in your face, you gasped in surprise and even more when you realized he was standing in front of you, how did he get there?!

You quickly reacted and threw yours on his face too, giving you a bit of time to run away, you picked up snow again, just in time you managed to avoid his shot, you giggled, he was really good at this, you threw yours and missed him from a few inches. The snowball fight seemed to last forever, to your great pleasure, you finally saw him smile, a mischievous, playful smile, you wanted to grin at this, but it faded when you realized it was because he was about to get you right in the face.

“No!” you exclaimed, laughing out loud as you started to run to escape him, but he started to run after you, you were screaming in anticipation, you knew he was faster than you. He finally caught you by your waist, the both of you crashing on the floor, thankfully the snow soften your fall. You couldn’t stop laughing, Joe came on top of you, holding your hands above your head.

“You won, I surrender…” you panted out of breath. That’s when you saw it, a beautiful smile forming on his lips, it became brighter and brighter, until a chuckle even came out. You had succeeded he was enjoying it. You wished this moment would stop, just the two of you, playing in the snow.

“And what is my reward?” he hinted, his eyes changing into something darker, pure desire.

“Well…you can ask anything you want…” you flirted suggestively with a smirk.

“Then, I’ll take you…” he cooed as he leaned to hungrily kiss you. It was going to be a beautiful day.


End file.
